1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to programs that acquire their capability by a learning process using training data. In particular, the present invention relates to methods and program structures that can be used to construct programs that can be trained by such a learning process.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Learning problems are often posed as problems to be solved by optimizing, minimizing or maximizing specific parameters of a particular program. While many methods have been developed to solve these kinds of problems, including local methods (e.g., derivative-based methods) and global methods, less attention is paid to the particular structures of the programs that solve such problems.